Blame it on the Pepto
by chocolate-colombo
Summary: Mike gets sick, and of course, Harvey's there.


**One shots are awesome.**

**I found this on my computer recently. It wasn't finished, and it's months old. But I fixed it up :D  
><strong>

**I got all my information from WebMD.**

* * *

><p>Mike had been ignoring it for the past couple of days. The stomachache. He wouldn't let that get in the way of work. Harvey had a huge case lined up. A little Pepto Bismo and he was good. Harvey was supposed to pick him up today. They had a client that wanted to meet in the morning, and Harvey insisted that Mike came early, which in turn ended up as Harvey forcing Mike to accept a ride from Ray.<p>

Mike thought about eating breakfast today, but just like the past few days, his lack of appetite made him reject food. He received Harvey's text, telling him Harvey was outside. Mike shuffled outside. He stopped when he was hit by a wave of dizziness. After catching himself, he continued on to Harvey's car.

"Took you long enough," Harvey said once Mike was in his car.

"I almost fell!" Mike lied. He thought an excuse of "I was super dizzy and had to stop" was a lame excuse. Though it was the truth.

Harvey scoffed. "Got the files?"

Mike nodded. He reached into his bag and pulled them out. "Your client has a good case for them. This'll be an easy win."

"Aren't all my wins easy wins?" Mike rolled his eyes. Harvey laughed.

Once they reached Pearson/Hardman, they went straight to the conference room. Harvey's client, , had already been waiting for them.

Harvey introduced Mike. "Good morning Mr. Adams. This is my associate Mike Ross." Mike and Mr. Adams shook hands. "I suspect you remember what we talked about over the phone?"

Mike tuned out of their conversation after that. He couldn't concentrate because of this stupid vertigo. He wanted to excuse himself, but he didn't want to disappoint Harvey. The meeting was supposed to be short, he could live it out until then.

Mike felt like dancing once the meeting was over. He quickly stood up to lead out Mr. Adams, but swayed. Harvey caught him by the elbow. He stared at Mike and raised an eyebrow. "Guess, I really shoulda eaten breakfast today." Mike quickly said.

"I'll lead you out, Mr. Adams," Harvey said while glancing back at Mike.

Mike gave himself a mental beat down. _What is wrong with you? You can't even walk anymore without almost falling flat on your face?_

He went straight to his cubicle. He put his headphones in his ear and started working on briefs Louis had given him a few days ago.

Mike managed to go the whole day with just coffee in his system. His lunch break consisted of him taking a walk. He knew that his lack of appetite wasn't a good sign. But he had two problems: he was completely broke, and he had so much work to do for work, he couldn't let anything distract him. Mike couldn't help but notice the worried glances he kept receiving from Donna. Every time she would ask what was up, he'd smile and say he was fine. The clock hit 9:00PM when Mike checked. He, Harvey, and a few others were stuck, of course. Speak of the Devil, Harvey walked over to Mike's cube. "My office. Now," Harvey told Mike as he continued walking.

Mike had to admit. He was freaking out. He knew he'd been messing up a few times this week. A few days ago, while meeting with a client, Harvey had given him a stack of files to look over. While he was walking to his desk, he felt dizzy and tripped. The files scattered everywhere. Harvey looked pissed. Kyle and Greg still make fun of him for it.

When he entered into Harvey's office, Harvey was standing next to his basketballs. "You wanted to see me, Harvey?"

Mike tried to read Harvey's facial expression. At first he thought he was pissed. But Mike realized, he looked annoyed. "What's been going on with you?"

Mike shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"Well, Donna wanted me to ask."

Mike made a mental note to thank her for being the first person to care.

Harvey continued to talk. "Are you working on anything?"

"Briefs from Louis."

"Forget about those. It's just Louis. I'll make sure Kyle finishes those later. Right now I need you to..."

Mike didn't hear anything after that. A wave of nausea hit him. He could feel the bile rise to his throat. "Harvey," he said as he spotted the trashcan next to Harvey's desk.

The next sound that greeted him was the sound of Mike retching into his trashcan. "Whoa. What'd you eat?" Harvey asked as he approached Mike.

Mike finished his dry heaves, took in a few deep breaths, he took a seat on the floor. "Come to think of it, I haven't really been eating."

Harvey's eyes got wide. He helped Mike off the floor. "And how long has that been?"

Mike shrugged. "Few days, I guess. When I started to have this weird stomach ache. I'm okay now."

"C'mon," Harvey said. "I'll have Ray give you a ride to the hospital. You don't look so good." Another wave of dizziness hit him as they began to head to the door.

"H-Harvey." Harvey turned around to face Mike. "I don't think-" Mike said as he collapsed. Harvey was quick to catch him.

Harvey almost panicked when he discovered that Mike had indeed passed out. He could feel the heat coming from Mike's body. He hesitantly put a hand to Mike's head, his skin was burning up. "Jeez, kid."

Harvey pulled out his phone. He had no idea what was wrong with Mike, but it definitely looked like he needed a hospital. Once the 911 dispatcher had confirmed their location, Harvey half dragged/half carried Mike to the couch.

"Wow, Mike. You don't do things half way, do you?" Harvey under his breath when he saw Mike's sweaty form was indeed unconscious.

EMTs finally came in after what felt like hours. They loaded Mike onto the gurney. Harvey rode along, wondering what to expect once they got to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Harvey had called Donna and told her what happened. She was at the hospital twenty minutes later.<p>

They waited a while before they could hear anything. Finally, a middle aged woman walked up to them. "Hi, I'm Dr. Jackson. You two are here for Michael Ross?" They both nodded. "Well, we found out Mike has a case of appendicitis. He didn't mention this? The dizziness? Stomachache?" Harvey shook his head. "Well he's been prepped for emergency surgery. Combined with the fact that he waited so long before telling anyone something was wrong with him, Michael may have also taken something like Pepto Bismal, which is not supposed to be taken with appendicitis due to the fact that they increase the chance of an appendix rupturing. We'll let you know how he is when we're done."

_For a smart guy, you sure are dumb, kid._ Harvey thought to himself after processing everything the doctor said.

"I knew something was wrong with him," Donna said, interrupting Harvey's thoughts.

"The kid's to stubborn for his own good," Harvey replied.

"I guess that happens when someone works for you," Donna said quickly.

"What?"

Donna shook her head.

Harvey and Donna ended up staying at the hospital all night. The doctors had been updating Harvey as the surgery went by. Finally the surgery had been deemed successful some hours later. But of course, the kid was so drugged up he couldn't keep his eyes open for more than a minute, and when he would, none of his sentences made sense.

"Hey sleepyhead," Donna said once Mike woke up and actually knew what was going on.

Mike yawned. "What happened? Why am I in a hospital?"

"You had an appendectomy, idiot." Harvey said. Mike raised an eyebrow. "You didn't even know anything was wrong?"

Mike scratched his head. "Well, I didn't think the dizziness, loss of appetite...and...vomiting... okay so maybe I did think something was wrong." Donna rolled her eyes. "Well Harvey said not to concern him with my petty problems!"

Harvey sighed. Of course the kid would make him look like the bad guy. "I meant you stupid soap opera issues!" Mike just looked at him. "Don't twist my words!" Harvey sighed.

"Listen, Mike," Donna said, she was looking him dead in the eyes with a fierce look on her face. "If you feel so sick to the point of death, and you don't tell me or Harvey, I'll kill you myself."

Mike nodded. "Aye aye Captain." Mike stared at Harvey, who was shaking his head. "So...does this mean you care?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. _This kid is the worst puppy ever._

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it?<strong>

**Sorry if the ending seemed...abrupt. Apparently I have the hurt down but not the comfort. :P  
><strong>

**Hmmmm I'm feeling for some Harvey whump next. *pulls up new Microsoft word document***


End file.
